


For An Eternity

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [51]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious boy shows up at Kagome's home, but he holds a deep secret that not even Kagome would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For An Eternity

_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 

_I love you._

_I have loved you for an eternity, and I shall always love you._

_I do not understand why you could not see the way that I gazed at you across the battlefield, silently cursing you for your strange hold over me. But, little miko, I do not hold you responsible for that, because you could never understand how much I love you. No, you could never understand because at the time you were hanging on every word that came from that foolish puppy's mouth—and I do not blame you for that either, because you could not stop your heart from loving, just as I cannot._

_You still do not know how much I love you, how much I crave your touch again. For I still do, and I always will as long as you plague my thoughts and walk by me without ever knowing who I was. Call it obsession, but I know in my heart that it is more than that—I truly love you, little miko._

_I have come to understand just how much I do, how much I did as I watched you through the mirror of my incarnation. I understand because now I am like you—human, and though I am much weaker physically I see how much stronger I am in other ways. My love for you is one of those, and I thank you for that with all my heart, because no matter how much my life may change, I shall always have you._

_Always, little miko, because you have_ never _left me alone._

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!"

Higurashi-san perked up from her tea, glancing at the door as the call came through the house. She glanced again at the young man sitting across from her, and smiled, "That's Kagome now."

"I thought you said Kagome-chan was sick, Higurashi-san," the young man stated his question.

Higurashi-san forced down her flinch. "I must have forgotten that she wanted to leave the house for some fresh air today, that's all. Forgive me for my mistake."

"Of course," the young man smiled.

Higurashi-san smiled back, happy to know that her daughter had such a bright, charming young man looking out for her health and education on this side of the well. She had always thought that Hojo was a nice young boy, but the one sitting across from her seemed so much more fitting for her daughter when her journey was over. She was not fool, she could see the way the boy's eyes lit up whenever she simply said Kagome's name, and she was happy that even if her daughter did not know it, someone loved her more than Inuyasha ever seemed to.

"Hey, Kagome!" another voice called out from outside. "There's this really cool looking guy waiting inside for you or something. Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew him, he's so much cooler than that lame Hojo that's always coming around here?"

"Souta!" Kagome's voice rose. "You shouldn't say things like that about other people, it's not nice."

"It's true, though," Souta's voice mocked back as Kagome opened the door.

"Brat," Kagome huffed as she shut the door behind her. She quickly pulled her shoes off and tossed them beside the others sitting next to the door, before moving toward the livingroom. However, as she closed her eyes, she entered the room, and said, "Mama, I'm going to need—"

"Kagome," Higurashi-san stopped her before she could ask for something odd. However, she did not notice the way the young man's eyes flickered a bit at the tone, since she was sure that he had not heard the slight difference.

Kagome opened her eyes, blinking in surprise when she noticed the boy sitting across from her mother. She had been positive that Souta was joking, but it appeared that he had been telling the truth, and perhaps trying to warn her against saying anything odd—an example would be the thirty cups of ramen she was about to ask for. "Oh, hello," she smiled.

"Kagome-san," he said softly, his voice drawing out each syllable of her name as if trying to taste each and every one. He knew that Higurashi-san had caught the change in suffix he had given her daughter, but it did not matter, since she would most likely assume it was out of respect.

Kagome blinked, before asking, "Do I know you?"

He reached up in order to gently push his thin-rimmed glasses a bit more up his nose, the lighting shifting in order to show off his deep hazel eyes. "I would certainly hope so," he laughed a bit at his joke, "since we're in the same class."

"You," she began, the next words catching in her throat for a moment, "are?"

"Yes, I sit three seats behind you in most of the classes we have together," he said. "Though, I supposed that it is natural that you would not remember my name, since you do not seem to pay attention much to presentations I give." He stopped for a moment, his soft smile enhancing his youthful features. "My name is Takahashi Yuuta."

She seemed to be unable to speak for a moment, wondering why her heart was beginning to pound at the sight of his handsome face. Now that she thought about it, she did know him, but she had never associated herself with him, since he belonged to an entirely different group of friends. He was very intelligent, and she had often heard girls sighing over his somewhat untidy hair and his pretty eyes that they often said looked a bit red in a certain lighting. "Oh, Takahashi-kun," she whispered, "I didn't expect for you to know where I lived."

Yuuta smiled, "Aoki-sensei gave me the address when I asked if I could bring you the homework you are missing." His smile stretched a bit, as he continued, "I thought that perhaps you might like some help, since you are falling behind a bit in Algebra."

Higurashi-san smiled, "That's very kind of you, Takahashi-kun."

"Think nothing of it, Higurashi-san," he replied. "I would be very happy to help your daughter with anything that she is finding too hard to comprehend after so many days away from school. And I'm sure that if there are any days that I am not able to get here that I could find someone in order to take my place."

Kagome frowned, wondering why he was offering such help to her so willingly. He was considered brilliant and untouchable by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, and always seemed so distant and alone. She really could not understand, or think of any reason, why he might decide suddenly to pull himself away from the isolated life he seemed to live in order to assist her. "There's really no reason for you to take time out of your life for me, Takahashi-kun," she mumbled. "Ayumi and Eri give me their notes whenever I'm at school, and I do understand it after a little studying by myself."

"Ah, but notes are not nearly as helpful as another person who understands the material,  _and_  is already learning the new material as well," Yuuta argued. There was a slight bit of laughter in his voice, making the deep, yet almost musical, sound seem lighter. "After all, then you could keep up on a daily basis, instead of having to study so hard only to find yourself falling behind once more."

"That's very true, Kagome," Higurashi-san said, smiling. "I think you should accept this young man's offer. Then you wouldn't have to worry so much about schoolwork while you're home."

"But—" Kagome began.

Higurashi-san continued to smile, ignoring the argument she knew her daughter was about to begin making. After all, the young man before her had been nothing but respectful and polite, and she liked him. It was an added bonus that he just happened to like her daughter, and he lived where she could simply pick up the phone and call instead of waiting forever, wondering if she was even alive. "I would be very happy if you were to help Kagome, Takahashi-kun. She needs a little bit of company once in a while," she hinted.

He tilted his glasses slightly using his fingers, saying, "I believe everyone does every now and then. Some more than others, but it is a natural human desire to wish for other human companionship."

"Mama," Kagome protested. Surely her mother would not do this, since Inuyasha would have a fit, which meant that she would be the one yelled at until she snapped and shouted back a nice, furious 'sit'. Her mother knew that they were looking for the last few shards that Naraku had hidden away before his death, three of which they had miraculously stumbled across by accident. She was not even sure they would have noticed them if it was not for the fact that she always seemed to  _bump_  into the barriers.

Higurashi-san found it absolutely delightful that this boy not only enjoyed her daughter's company, but was also very intelligent. He reminded her a bit of her late husband, who had also been quite bright, but stumbled over romance until they stood beneath the Goshinbuko. So, she gave her daughter a small, knowing look, and decided that it would be good for her, no matter how much she protested. "Hush, Kagome," she said, "it will be good for you to spend some more time with people from your school."

"But, I have to—"

"That's enough now, Kagome," Higurashi-san said, her voice signaling the argument was over. "You're being rude to this young man who has been gracious enough to offer his assistance with the schoolwork you're always complaining about. I think you should apologize and walk him to the shrine steps," her face brightened, "unless, you'd like to stay for dinner, Takahashi-kun?"

Yuuta tilted his head a bit, "I'm afraid I cannot, Higurashi-san. My mother is preparing something special for my father tonight, and she told me to look sharp and ready by seven."

"Well, maybe some other time then," Higurashi-san smiled.

Yuuta stood from his seat, and dipped his head, saying, "Yes, I would like that. I'm sure that my mother wouldn't object." He laughed a bit suddenly, humor shining in his eyes. "She'll be delighted to know I'm spending time with someone, especially once I tell her it's a girl. She has a tendency to think I'm going to get married as soon as I finish school."

Higurashi-san smiled, "She sounds like someone I would like to meet."

"I'm sure she would like to meet you as well, Higurashi-san," he replied. "Especially once she finds out that you have a wonderful and intelligent daughter."

Higurashi-san cast her eyes toward her daughter, noticing that a blush was powdering her face. However, she was very interested in Yuuta's mother, since she was positive that in some way she would be able to relate with her and become friends. A plus would be when she took Kagome over to their place, and Yuuta's mother came to theirs with him, thus giving them more and more time together. She was positive that he liked her daughter, and she had a feeling that he would be able to charm her in his own special way.

"Till we meet again, Higurashi-san," Yuuta bowed, turning on his heel slightly. He heard her reply, but held his arm out for her daughter. "May we, Kagome-san?"

"Ah," Kagome blinked, looking down at the arm he held out. She felt the need to wrap hers around it, but decided against it as she turned away. "This way," she said finally, pointing toward the door. Then, she began to walk, and quickly put her shoes back on when she stopped by the door, before opening the door with a small click.

Yuuta followed, his eyes staring at the long strands that fell down her back. It had not been long since he had gazed at her in a similar way, trying to tear his eyes away as he told himself that soon,  _soon_  he would tell her his secret. Soon,  _soon_  he would steal her heart out from underneath her nose, and she would understand what he had felt time and again. She would understand what he saw behind his eyes at night, how much he had dreamed and imagined her skin sliding against him in any way since before he could remember.

Kagome stopped once away from the house, knowing that her mother was probably standing in the window watching them. She sighed, since Takahashi Yuuta was a very handsome boy, and her mother was probably erasing puppy-eared grandchildren—which she should have done some time ago—from her memory and replacing it with those with pretty faces and hazel eyes. She would never understand her mother's obsession with such things, but she was positive that there was nothing that Yuuta would find in common with her, and nothing would happen between them. Especially when she had such an un-ordinary life that no one knew about and she hoped to never have to explain to those who would think she was crazy.

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome stiffened, turning toward him as his voice washed over her. She did not know why his voice made her shiver, wondering if something was suddenly going to strive out at her. His voice was so calm and controlled, and his eyes shined as they stared at her, yet she felt that she should be cautious, no matter how much she wanted to think he could never harm her.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" he asked. He moved his eyes, and knew that she had caught him looking toward the wooden structure over to the side when she nervously cast her eyes toward it. "You seem tense."

"Um," Kagome began. She really did not know what to say when she felt  _odd_ , or when he had listened as her mother put her foot down, no matter how hard it was already to keep the secret she held. So, she decided to try and change the subject, "Thanks for bringing my schoolwork over, I really appreciate it… though, Eri or Ayumi would have brought it once I asked."

"It was nothing—" he paused, "—merely a slight change in my schedule."

"You  _really_  don't need to… tutor me if you have other things you wish to do," Kagome replied. "I'd understand completely if you change your mind. Besides, I'm sure that I'd get it eventually, since my friends give me their notes when they bring my stuff from school."

He shook his head, "It is not a hindrance, or I would not choose to do it, Kagome-chan." His hair fell slightly into his face, touching the top of his glasses as he leaned closer to her. If only she knew how he felt, how much he wished to simply run his hands over her shoulders and through her hair as he had done once—but that seemed now like a dark, cruel, and taunting dream.

"But, you really don't need—"

"Is there something you don't want me to find out?" he asked. "Is that it, Kagome-chan? Are you hiding something that you don't want anyone other than your family to find out? After all, I'm not a fool, and—"

Kagome stiffened a bit more, wondering why his eyes seemed to look a bit redder.

"—I do not think that you are really sick," he continued. He cast his eyes down her body, "Only a fool would not see how healthy you actually are."

"It's only a minor co—" Kagome was cut off.

"Don't try to fool me, Kagome-chan," Yuuta said. "I know something about you, and I know that you are not sick. But, you don't know that I know—"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome yelled.

Yuuta's eyes lightened in color, and he smiled softly. "You don't know how beautiful you really are, little miko." He stepped forward a bit, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm before she was able to move away.

His aura swarmed around her, much more docile than she remembered it, but nearly the same as it had been the final time she had felt it. It was so natural now, so  _human_ , that she had never noticed it, but now she  _knew_. She tensed, feeling his face brush against hers, the cold metal of his glasses touching her face just a bit. "N-N-Naraku," she whispered.

He chuckled, "No, no, no, Kagome-chan."

"I'm not a  _fool_ ," she snapped at him, throwing his words back into his face.

"Can't you feel the difference?" he asked. "Do you not feel that the taint you felt before is now gone?"

"I—" she whimpered. "Na-Naraku…"

"I am human, Kagome-chan," he continued. "I have been human since I was born, sixteen years ago."

"T-Then, who are you?" she asked.

He moved away, his eyes shining as he stared at her. "I'm Takahashi Yuuta, one of the most intelligent students in our school. But, the more important question is who you are, Kagome-chan."

"I—"

He hushed her, putting his hand against her lips, and remembering the feel of them touching his as she purified the body his soul had once housed. "You are the girl that has never left me alone," he whispered. "You have constantly been in my thoughts, since before I can remember. You've haunted me, and I hated you and loved you because of it. You are the only constant in my life, and you will always be there." His eyes flashed, "And I will not lose to that foolish puppy, Kagome-chan."

Kagome allowed her purifying power to rise, allowing it to brush upon his skin. However, he merely laughed, chuckling about how it tingled, and she  _knew_. "How?" she asked.

"Ah, Kagome-chan," he began, "reincarnation is an amazing thing, but not everything can be erased. Because you are written so deeply into my soul that I know that I will love you for an eternity."

He released her, and Kagome stood there until finally she slumped to the ground. She knew that he was human, she did, but it was horrifying to think and  _know_  that Naraku had been allowed to come back to the land of the living, and  _knew_  that he looked at her in such a light. She  _knew_ , and it was horrifying to know that she was defenseless against him now that her miko abilities could not harm him.

_-Fin_


End file.
